Ogie Banks
Ogie H. Banks III (born June 13, 1973 in Los Angeles, California) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Clawd Wolf in Monster High and Luke Cage a.k.a. Power Man in Ultimate Spider-Man. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Grown Up! (2004) - Bus Driver (ep14), Max (ep15), Troy Banks (ep14) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Guard (ep12), Soldier#1 (ep12), Tyson (ep12) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013) - Zak Saturday (ep31) *Bratz (2005-2006) - Cruise (ep22), Dylan (eps1-23) *Butt-Ugly Martians (2001) - Additional Voices *Class of 3000 (2006) - AV Student#2 (ep1), Drama Student#2 (ep1), Lucius (ep3), Momo (ep2), Peanut Rep (ep1), Sloppy Jack (ep3), Upperclassmen (ep2) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2002) - Carter (ep9) *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Haya (ep15) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) - Caryer (ep7), George (ep7), Man (ep7) *Rugrats (2002) - Token Seller (ep157) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Luke Cage/'Power Man', Agent (ep4), Bully#1 (ep21), Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid, S.H.I.E.L.D. Technician#2 (ep35) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Lucas Wanson 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Dylan *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Dylan *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Clawd Wolf *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Police Captain, Terrence 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Clawd Wolf 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2016) - Jonah Rabbit, Strawberry Bear#2 *Class of 3000: Home (2006) - Bus Driver, Cowboy, EW! Reporter, Mr. Baylor, Thuggish Homeboy, Yes Man *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Sector Z Operative *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Clawd Wolf 'Web Animation' *Monster High (2011-2014) - Clawd Wolf, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2016) - ANBU A (ep199), Council Member#1 (ep285), Interrogation Ninja B (ep220), Medic Ninja (ep183), Nokizaru Troop Ninja (ep287), Omoi, Sand Assassin (ep182), Tsuchigumo Clan Member (ep146) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Omoi (ep44) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Omoi Video Games 'Video Games' *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Dylan *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Dylan, Male Shop Assistant *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Luke Cage/Power Man *Fallout 4 (2015) - Holt Combes, Nelson Latimer, Preston Garvey Impersonator *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Luke Cage/Power Man *Saints Row IV (2013) - Warren Williams *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Buddy *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Hunter *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Venom *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Darui *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Darui *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Darui *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (50) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (11) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2016. Category:American Voice Actors